Partners In Crime
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Partners in crime, they call themselves. It's very fitting. Axel/Roxas.


**AN: An incredibly troublesome prompt, this one. Told from Kairi's point of view, except for the final section. Prompt number 39 - "I lost my shoe while dancing." **

Much as I love both Axel and Roxas, they can be the most infuriating people on earth at times. The best example of this is when they realised they were attracted to each other, but neither of them could find the balls to do anything about it. It took months for them to admit it, despite the plotting by the rest of us. Looking at them now, though, it was all worth it, as they've never been happier. Partners in crime, is how they describe themselves. It's very fitting.

It all started the summer we left school. We were eighteen, and any time someone's parents went out for the evening, it was a perfect excuse for a party. The first one happened to be at my house, when my parents went away for an entire weekend.

"Kairi, you can have friends round, but everything must be cleared up by the time we get back."

I'd never have been forgiven if I didn't throw a party, so that's what happened. I called my best friend, Sora, and told him to spread the word.

Axel and Roxas turned up together, carrying a large box between them.

"What on earth have you got in there?"

Axel looked very pleased with himself as he lifted the flap of the box. This action meant that Roxas ended up supporting most of the weight, and he looked as though he was struggling.

"Oh, whatever it is, get it inside before Roxas drops it."

They staggered in, sliding the box onto the nearest table before proudly displaying its contents – bottles and bottles of alcohol.

"I think Axel bought everything in the shop. There's more in the car."

I saw Axel ruffle Roxas's hair playfully. "The boy exaggerates, Kairi."

Roxas gripped the front of Axel's T-shirt, pulling him so that they were at the same eye level. "Do not call me boy. I'm not that much younger than you."

"Would you rather I called you Roxy?" Axel's bright green eyes sparkled with mischief.

Roxas glared. "No."

This was an old argument – the first time they'd met, Axel had called him Roxy, and they'd fought over it. While they were glaring at each other, someone called my name, and I left them to argue between themselves.

The next time I saw them, everyone was well on the way to being drunk. They'd commandeered my stereo, and were belting out the lyrics to every song that played. I ignored the fact that they were horrendously out of time – that was perfectly normal. When drunk, Axel is very affectionate, while Roxas prefers to keep to himself regardless. That night, though, they were leaning on each other to stay upright, and Roxas didn't look remotely uncomfortable. I knew they had to be really close for that to be the case, since Roxas has never been keen on physical contact.

That was my first indication that they might actually like each other as more than friends, but equally so, I knew they'd never admit it willingly. They needed to be pushed into it. First things first, though, I needed to be sure before I did anything.

………………

My party was not the right time for more investigations – that had to wait a week, for Riku's birthday celebrations. They didn't arrive together that time, since Axel had been working that day.

Having spent all day putting up decorations while Sora kept Riku out of the way, all I wanted to do when the party finally started was relax. Roxas plonked himself down next to me and took a swig of my drink.

"What's wrong with getting your own?"

"Don't want a whole one yet."

He was subdued, even for him, and I thought I knew why. "Waiting for your red haired shadow to arrive?"

He nodded, glancing around the room. Axel hadn't turned up yet – there hadn't been a big enough scene. He always did like to make a dramatic entrance. When Roxas looked back at me, I raised one eyebrow.

"Missing him already? You two are normally inseparable."

"He's working, Kairi." This was followed by a sigh, as though Roxas didn't like the fact that Axel had a job.

A large crash, and a voice calling "Roxas!" told us both that Axel had arrived. Roxas leapt up, dashing off in search of the redhead. Naminé leaned over the back of the couch I was sitting on. "He's got it bad."

"Has Axel, though?"

"Now that is the question."

I left the party early, pleading tiredness. As I hugged Roxas goodbye, Naminé watched Axel's expression. Walking home, she said he'd looked a bit jealous. Perfect. Now I knew the feelings were mutual. I just had to get them to admit it, and that was easier said than done, considering they could both be very stubborn. This required planning.

…………………

A few days later, we all decided to go to the beach. It was our last summer of freedom, or it felt like it, and we wanted to make the most of the time we had. We spent ages playing beach volleyball, as we'd done so many times before. As usual, Axel had forgotten to put sunscreen on, so before long his skin had turned bright pink. It's a hazard of being a redhead – I should know. When he realised, he quickly dived for the patch of shade provided by the parasol.

"Don't you think he looks like a flamingo?" Riku had never been one for tact, but we all laughed anyway. It was, unfortunately, very true. Axel glared at us while he slathered himself with sunscreen.

"Does one of you feel like being helpful and doing my back?"

As though it had been choreographed, we all turned to look at Roxas.

"Predictable, or what?" he grumbled, but did it anyway. Afterwards, they raced for the water in an attempt to cool down, as all the rest of us had done. Perfectly understandable, given the heat of the day.

Once everyone was in the water, we started messing around, splashing each other, and so on. I'm not sure why I did it, but I stole Axel's swim shorts, running up the beach with them while he watched in disbelief. Most of the guys would have stayed in the water until someone brought them a towel or returned their shorts, but not Axel. Using one hand to cover his bits, he walked calmly out of the water and over to where I was. He held out his free hand, and I wordlessly passed him the shorts. Roxas, still in the water, was shamelessly ogling Axel. I looked away, embarrassed, as he pulled his shorts back on.

Similar incidents happened over the next few weeks, but it all culminated at the end of summer beach party. This was a tradition we'd had for years, and we weren't going to break it just because school was over. Music blared from Demyx's stereo system, and we danced. Dance like nobody's watching – that's the saying, and that's exactly what we did. It's the one time everybody forgets their inhibitions and just does whatever the hell they want. I was surprised when Roxas held out a hand to me, but I took it, letting him lead me out onto our makeshift dance floor. He was surprisingly good, once he got over his embarrassment.

It was while the two of us were dancing that I noticed Axel, sitting alone, perched half-way up one of the trees overhanging the beach. I nudged Roxas in his direction. "Go talk to him. See if he's ok." There was no protest, he just went.

………………

"Axel?" Roxas climbed up and sat on the branch next to the redhead.

"Hey, Roxas." He stopped, looking closely at the blond. "You climbed that in bare feet?"

Roxas shrugged. "I lost my shoe while dancing with Kairi. Wasn't much point in only wearing one, so I took the other one off as well. I'll find them later."

Axel sighed, looking away.

"Axel, are you ok"?

"No, not really."

"Anything I can do to help?"

That innocent question made Axel whip round to face Roxas, green eyes blazing. "Do you have any idea how much it kills me to see you down there, dancing with Kairi and all the others? Do you?"

"What… what do you mean?"

Axel just laughed. "If you need that explained, you're more stupid than I thought." He leaned in closer. "I'm in love with you, you idiot, and it hurts knowing that I can't have you."

With that, he jumped down to the ground and started to walk away.

"Axel, wait!"

He turned to see Roxas following him. "Now what?"

"Who ever said you couldn't have me?"

Their mouths met in a heated kiss, hands clutching at hair. It wasn't anything a first kiss should have been, but it didn't matter in the slightest. To them, it was perfect.

**AN: Click the little, lonely review button. You know you want to.**


End file.
